second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Stolarski
"My first death was on the battlefield. With any luck, the next one will be on a comfortable bed, surrounded by family and loved ones instead of the corpses of my friends and foes" Sebastian Stolarski (1685-1756), also known as the "Soldier President", was commander of the Commonwealth's Honor Guard and later president of the First Republic after the assassination of the first president, Ulryk Poleska. While he led the nation to victory during the one-year war of 1715, Sebastian never truly felt comfortable in his role, returning to his role as commander of the Honor Guard in 1719. Aside from leading the armies of the Commonwealth, Sebastian used much of his influence and wealth to encourage the study of health and medicine. A close friend of doctor Holger Sture, his contributions helped to give much needed funds and notoriety to the University of medicine and healthcare of Stockholm. Unlike many of the generals of the early 18th century in the Commonwealth, Sebastian Stolarski did not come from a family of nobles, one of the reasons why he was chosen by the republic's citizens as their new representative and leader. Biography Youth and recruitment The third son of peasant parents who bred and cared for the horses of their noble lords, Sebastian always wanted to join the realm's famed cavalry forces, his head filled with the legends of past warrior kings and the charges of the winged hussars against superior forces. Like many other young lowborn peasants, Sebastian greeted the change of the nation from kingdom to republic with open arms. While in the time of Augustus he would never have been able to be anything else than a low-ranking officer, the republic's new army welcomed all men of skill and merit, noble or not. Daring and eager to show his worth to his superiors, Sebastian was often the first to volunteer himself for any dangerous missions, often fighting at the vanguard of the army with other horsemen. As peace returned to the Commonwealth's lands, Sebastian volunteered once more, this time to join what would later be known as the Commonwealth Honor Guard. Made mostly of peasant-born veterans and promising cadets, this regiment would be the most elite cavalry force in the republic's army and a second family for Sebastian. Commander of the cavalry Before the start of the war in the North, Sebastian spent as much time as possible drilling and getting to know his fellow guards. Known at that time as upbeat and full of life, he quickly gained the respect of his fellow cavalrymen and the trust of his superiors, who finally trusted him to become the first "General of the Guard". While young, Sebastian was still seen as one of the most experienced men in this unit and trusted by his men, two factors which made him the ideal choice. Still, while impressive with their new uniforms and well-drilled formations, the guard itself had not seen action yet. This would soon change though during the latter stages of the Commonwealth's war against Sweden. Siege of Stockholm While cavalry has never been seen as the ideal force to take any fortress, Sebastian Stolarski and his men still joined the main Commonwealth army during the assault on the Swedish capital. Knowing not only how this would be his first test as a commander, but also the first real challenge of the Honor Guard, Sebastian joined one of the assaults without any second thoughts. Soon finding himself surrounded by enemy defenders, he was brought down from his horse and stabbed by enemy bayonets, to be later left for dead amongst thousands of other bodies. Sebastian did not die though. Loyal members of the guard managed to rescue their wounded commander and force a Swedish doctor to save his life. Holger Sture, who would later become one Sebastian's closest friends, did so, allowing the wounded man to later take command of the remains of the army as it continued to loot the capital. Changed after nearly dying in Stockholm, Sebastian's humors changed. More cautious and dependant on the bottle, he still performed his duties, dealing with what remained of the Swedish armies so the country could be finally pacified and put under Commonwealth control. As one of the few surviving commanders after the siege, he would also be chosen to deal with the then rogue commander Stanislaw Poniatowski, finally convincing him to give up the East and return to the Commonwealth as a hero. As commander of the guard, the assassination of president Ulryk Poleska hit Sebastian quite hard, making him even more dependable on alcohol as he mourned the man who had given him the chance to do so much for his country. Nevertheless, and despite his dependance, Sebastian refused to leave the president's death go unpunished. President The elections of 1715 saw the commander of the guard become the new president of the Commonwealth, his experience in previous wars, promise of payback against Ulryk's assassins and low birth made him a favourite amongst the people. Keeping his word, he would be the one to begin the great war of 1715, personally taking charge of the armies marching towards Vienna. After beating all armies sent to stop him, the president's main force surrounded the Austrian capital and, for a few weeks, prepared for a long siege. Unwilling to repeat the massacre of Stockholm, Sebastian refused to send his forces in an assault towards the foe's walls, only changeing his mind after much insistance from his command staff and doctor Holger taking all his drinks from his command tent. Helped by a member of the royal Austrian guard, president Sebastian managed to beat and capture king Augustus II, the true insitgator of the assassination of president Ulryk. Later, during the former king's execution, Sebastian would be one of those who would attent, to make sure the king would not be able to escape again. Return to the cavalry After a few more years as president of the Commonwealth, Sebastian finally decided to step down, explaining how the nation now needed a civilian as the president, rather than a soldier. Returning to his command at the head of the Honor Guard, he would later invest much of his wealth in medical studies, becoming a patron for his friend Holger. Category:Historical characters